


Lamb for the Slaughter

by CoffeeQuill



Series: All Things Turn to Dust [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Feeding, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Blood collecting, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cockrings, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Delayed Orgasm, Drugged Sex, First Time, Foursome, Handcuffs, Hunting, Lazy Sex, M/M, Masochism, Minor Character Death, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Restraints, Riding, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safewords, Seduction, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Stripping, Toys, Vampire AU, Vampire John, Vampire Lafayette, Vampires, Vampirism, Violent Sex, bareback, blood draining, blood sucking, brutal sex, injuries, intentional injury, vampire alex, wrist cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/pseuds/CoffeeQuill
Summary: Vampires John, Alex, and Lafayette live a life of luxury, moving place to place and taking identity after identity. With their condition comes a need for blood, and what better way to get their fix than hunting pretty boys?





	

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to one_golden_sun for all her amazing ideas that were added to this!! <333
> 
> Make sure you read the tags before reading. If you've read Sweet as Wine, you know this style.

**** There was something beautiful in the art of hunting. There was a graceful finesse behind it - the discovery, the stalking, the pull of the trigger. It was the beauty of finding a handsome boy, young and carefree and sweet, who they would seduce into their bed. There was a thrill in finding a new source, finding fresh blood, and hearing the cry when they took the first bite. There was a sadistic pleasure when they cried, when they pleaded for relief.

Oh, how they lived for it.

The beaches of California was teeming with prey as colleges let out and the bars filled with students, all looking for hookups and alcohol. The feeding ground, Alex and Lafayette called it. When the pretty boys let down their guards just enough for one of them to slip in and hold the door open, to set the trap that led them astray.  _ Patrick’s  _ was a popular bar on the promenade, and when spring break hit, it filled with customers. Sweet, fresh blood scented the air, enough to make the mouth water, and gorgeous boys as far as the eye could see.

“Beautiful,” Lafayette sighed.

John and Alex glanced at each other with a smirk as the waitress set their drinks down in front of them. “He’s in love,” Alex said.

“Smitten.”

Looking around, John could see exactly why. There was not a single boy in sight that would not be delicious - all handsome, cute,  _ vulnerable.  _ John became transfixed on the dance floor and watched as a brown-haired boy grinded with a girl - oh, the sweet blood he would have -

“What type are we looking for?” Alex asked.

“Hm,” Lafayette murmured. “I’m feeling… the shy type, right now.”

John ran his tongue over his fangs as he looked around the bar. The shy boys were easy to find - they were the ones who watched the dancing but didn’t join, the ones who gazed at other boys but didn’t dare make a move. They were sweet ones, the nervous ones, who had to be coaxed into giving up control and cried the loudest when they took a bite.  _ God,  _ just the thought had John drooling and his jeans tenting.

Alex looked at him and John near shivered when a hand rested on his thigh. “Excited already, baby boy?”

“Can’t help it,” John murmured. When Alex nosed at his neck, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Alex pushed him down in the booth, letting his fangs scrape John’s skin, his claws pressing into his side, letting out a hiss-

“Patience, boys,” Lafayette muttered, surveying the room. He took a sip of beer, licking his lips. Then he sat straighter and his eyes focused. “There.”

Alex and John were immediately up and they looked over to see. Following Lafayette’s gaze, John spotted a young man with light brown hair on the other side of the bar. He was standing alone, looking down at his phone with a stance that screamed antisocial. He sipped a beer and glanced around before returning his gaze to his phone. “Perfect,” Alex breathed. “God he’s that type.”

“How are we doing this?” John muttered. “Who goes up to him-”

They both looked up and Alex smirked as Lafayette disappeared from the table, already striding across the room. “There’s your answer,” he said. “Mr. Dominant over there’s got this.”

John leaned against Alex’s back as they watched Lafayette approach the boy. Through the flashing lights, they watched as the boy looked up - then Lafayette was speaking and the boy looked nervous. He looked at the floor, then up at him, and Lafayette set a hand on his hip. They both looked back towards Alex and John and John bit his lip, aching to know what was being said. Then they were walking over, Lafayette’s arm around the boy, who was looking at each of them nervously.

“This is Alexander and John,” Lafayette said, stopping in front of the table. “Boys, this is Lucas. He will be joining us.”

“Hey,” Alex and John said in unison. Lucas smiled at them, wringing his hands together.

“Shall we go?” Lafayette asked, keeping his hand firm on Lucas’ waist. Alex and John nodded before they stood and climbed out of the booth. They walked towards the door of the bar, letting the pale moonlight glisten across their skin.

\------

As they walked through the door of their beach home, Lucas was awestruck. John smirked as he stared up at the soaring ceilings, the winding staircase, and the chandeliers that lit up the foyer with the flip of a switch. “You live… here?” he whispered, wrapping his arms around himself.

“It’s smaller than we usually acquire,” Alex drawled, as he stepped behind Lucas and wrapped his arms around him. He began to kiss and nose at his neck, running his hands over his chest and waist; Lucas fell pliant in his arms, tilting his head to the side. Unable to resist, John stepped up to his left side, beginning to kiss and rub-

“Take him to the bedroom,” Lafayette ordered, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Warm him up. I have things to take care of first.”

John caught the enchanted look on Lucas’ 

Pface and grinned, running a hand over his thigh to feel his rising erection. “You like that, baby?” he whispered. He and Alex began to lead him forwards the staircase. “Hearing him be so in charge? God, you haven’t seen anything yet.”

When they reached the master bedroom, Lucas stopped to stare. “It’s huge,” he gasped softly, eyes flickering across the entirety of the large room. The bed sat in the middle, head against the wall, large and tall and full of comfortable blankets. “... How are you so  _ rich?” _

“Less talking, more stripping, pretty boy,” Alex growled. He pulled Lucas against him and slipped his hands beneath his shirt as they kissed roughly. John stepped in behind, wrapping his arms around Lucas’ waist to unbutton his jeans, slipping them off his slender hips. As Alex lifted his shirt off, John dropped his blue boxers, falling to his knees. He pressed kisses along Lucas’ thigh, trailing up towards his ass. As Lucas let out a gasp, he heard Alex chuckle. “Look at you, all red…”

John took hold of his ass and spread him apart, flicking his tongue against that pink pucker and drawing out a satisfying moan from the boy. “F-Fuck,” Lucas whimpered, wrapping his arms around Alex’s neck. John smirked and began to kiss at the hole. Gently massaging the flesh in his hands, he pushed the tip of his tongue inside, feeling that tight heat - as he began to push deeper, spreading him open, Lucas whined and squirmed.

“John,” Alex muttered. “On the bed.”

John pulled away and couldn’t help but admire the wrecked expression on Lucas’ face, brought on by barely any attention to his entrance. “Hope you can take more than that, baby,” he drawled, as Alex pulled Lucas to the bed and urged him to climb up. “You’ll have to take much more tonight.”

“Want to,” Lucas groaned, after climbing onto the mattress. John grinned before following, cock aching in his boxers. In no time at all, he shed his own clothing onto the floor, and as Alex reached into the bedside table drawer, he pushed Lucas into the pillows. He laid beside him and began to mouth at his neck. One hand drifted down and grasped his nearly-hard cock, beginning to jerk him off. Lucas gasped and pushed up into his hand. “Please,” he whimpered.

“Shh, baby,” John murmured. He pressed kisses to his neck and  _ God  _ he smelled so sweet, so pure. When Alex crawled up, he batted John’s hand away and took Lucas’ cock into his hand, pressing a kiss to the tip - then swallowed him down with ease. Lucas let out a moan and bucked his hips, squirming against John’s hold. “Just relax…”

Alex pulled off, rubbing his cock with two hands. “John,” he muttered. “Tie him.”

John looked over to see a blue silk blindfold with padded handcuffs. He took the blindfold and sat up, looking down at Lucas. “You okay with this?” he asked.

Lucas swallowed, gazing up at him. “... Okay. Yeah.”

John leaned down to kiss him. “Sit up, baby.”

Lucas obeyed and sat up, then let out a whimper as Alex went down on him again. John rested the silk over his eyes, then tied it securely at the back of his head. He reached for the cuffs and clamped one around a wrist, then pulled both behind his back and cuffed the other. “... Good?”

“Good.” Lucas tugged at them. 

John nodded, then pushed him to lay back down. He began to kiss him, slow and deep, letting their tongues meet - Lucas moaned, squirming under Alex’s mouth. John dug a hand into Lucas’ soft locks and tugged, pulling another soft moan from his lips - John leaned forward and kissed his neck, nosing at his jugular. God, he was hungry, and he only needed one bite, just to sink his fangs in-

Lucas let out a gasping whimper, pushing his head back against John’s hand. John looked down to see Alex with a bottle of lube in one hand, holding Lucas’ thigh in place with his arm, as one finger pushed inside him. Alex looked up, making eye contact with John, and he smirked before he pushed a second in beside the first. “He’s tight,” he drawled. “... You ever taken something up here, baby?”

Lucas whined before shaking his head. “God,” John breathed, watching Alex nudge in a third finger that had the boy squirming. “Laf’s going to ruin him.”

At that moment, the door swung open and they all looked up. Lafayette stepped into the room, clothes abandoned for a silk dressing gown that hung open. His eyes were dark red and bloodshot, hunger behind them, and John barely held in a submissive whimper. Beside him, Lucas was shifting nervously, his breath becoming quick and uneven. Lafayette watched him, flicking his tongue over his fangs. “Is he ready?” he asked, voice thick with lust.

Alex nodded, pulling his fingers out of Lucas. “He’s a virgin,” he said.

“Lovely,” Lafayette said with a hum. As he climbed onto the bed, John and Alex moved away, giving him room. When he set a hand on Lucas’ waist, Lucas jumped and they could all smell his fear.

“G-Gentle,” he gasped. “P… Please.”

“Hush, sweetheart,” Lafayette said. “Sit up for me.”

Lucas obeyed, shifting onto his knees. Lafayette nudged him down on the bed, towards the footboard, then sat behind him and crossed his legs. “Sit here, baby,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around Lucas’ waist to pull him back into his lap. He held one hand out towards Alex and Alex handed him the bottle of lube. John watched with growing hunger as Lafayette slicked his cock with the lube.

“Condom?” Lucas asked in a small voice, once settled.

“Don’t need any,” Alex hummed. “Don’t worry, babe.”

Lafayette tightened his hold on Lucas’ waist and grasped his cock, nudging the head against his hole. Lucas let out a gasp and every muscle in his legs tensed - his scent turned scared and he swallowed hard. Lafayette’s eyes flickered towards the boys and on cue, Alex and John crawled on either side of them.

“Hey,” John cooed, setting a hand on his hip. “Don’t worry. The first time is the hardest, but it isn’t so bad. You’ll be fine.”

Alex hummed in agreement, then pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Deep breaths, sweetheart. Just relax.”

Lucas took shaky breaths, but after a few moments, he began to relax. As Alex and John pressed kisses to his skin, nuzzling him and murmuring words of comfort, he leaned back against Lafayette’s chest and closed his eyes. “Okay,” he whispered.

John watched with half-lidded eyes as Lafayette began to push into him again. The head slid inside and Lucas let out a whimper. Lafayette paused, then continued to push - Lucas let out a cry that was mixed between a moan and a whimper. “F-Fuck,’ he gasped. “Fuck, fuck, s-so big, too - too big…”

“Good boy,” John cooed, running the tips of his claws over Lucas’ inner thigh. He licked his lips as Lafayette slid all the way in, every inch sitting inside. “Oh, fuck, baby…”

“Fuck, you look so hot,” Alexander groaned, one hand falling to his cock.

“John,” Lafayette ordered. “Get a ring.”

John was quick to obey, pulling open the bedside table drawer and scrummaging through it. Inside he found a small plastic box, full of different styles of cockrings. He pulled out a black leather one, shut the box, and put it away before turning back to the two. Lafayette had laid on his back, pulling Lucas with him, and John groaned at the sight of Lafayette’s thick cock disappearing inside his hole. He grasped Lucas’ cock and with one hand, wrapping the leather around the base of his cock before snapping it shut.

Lucas struggled to sit up, only to be pulled back down by Lafayette. “W-What is that?” he gasped, his breath picking up again. “I-It’s tight  - “

John leaned down to kiss his belly. “It’s a ring that stops you from cumming too soon,” he said. “You’re okay.”

Alex pressed kisses to his cheek. “If you don’t like something, babe, say ‘wolf’, okay? We’ll stop.”

Lucas nodded shakily. Then, Lafayette began to thrust up. Lucas let out a gasping cry and squirmed against his arms, only to be held tighter. “Fuck,” he cried. “Oh, fuck, fuck, sh-shit, it  _ burns-” _

John set a hand on his cheek and kissed his neck. “Shh, baby,” he murmured. “Deep breaths. Relax.”

Lucas only whimpered in discomfort. Alex and John glanced at each other - then John reached for the lube. “Hush, sweetheart,” Alex said, running his fingers through the boy’s soft locks. “Open that pretty mouth for me.”

Lucas hesitated before he obeyed, opening his mouth. Alex pressed the tip of his cock inside and moaned as Lucas opened wider. “Fuck, baby,” he groaned. “Fuck yeah....”

John watched and licked his lips as he pushed two fingers into himself. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he moaned. “Taking two dicks like that - holy shit…”

“So hot,” Alex agreed, breathless. He began to rock his hips forward, thrusting in and out of Lucas’ mouth - tears gathered in his eyes and Alex only felt himself harden. “God, baby, if only you could see John right now - he wants your dick so bad, he’s riding his own fingers. Christ, he can’t wait to sit on that fat cock of yours.”

“Fuck, babygirl,” John gasped, beginning to thrust his fingers in time to Lafayette’s thrusts. “... Fuck…”

Lucas let out a muffled whine and bucked his hips up. “Mmph,” he moaned. “Mm, mmm-”

“I think he wants your ass, baby boy,” Alex growled, letting his thrusts run deeper. “... Think he wants to see how well you can fuck yourself open on those fingers.”

“John,” Lafayette growled. “Hurry  _ up.” _

John took a shaky breath before pulling his fingers from himself and climbing on top of Lucas, straddling his waist. He reached back to grasp his cock and sat back in one fluid motion, then let out a loud moan, hissing as he was pleasantly filled. “Fuck, baby,” he moaned, setting his hands on Lucas’ waist to balance himself. “...Oh fuck, shit, you feel so damn…” He began to grind his lips down, moaning. “.. G-Good..”

Lucas’ cries were like a choir of angels. With the right turn of hips, the right angle, the right thrust, the prettiest sounds were pulling from those full pink lips, even as they were wrapped around Alex’s cock. John leaned down to kiss Lafayette over Lucas’ shoulder and their lips moved together as they fucked him senseless, moving with ease and coordination.

Alex continued to thrust in and out of his throat, one hand taking a fistful of his hair. “No reflex, huh, baby?” he growled. “How many dicks have you sucked before us, to take this so easy? Damn, thought we were getting a pretty little thing to fuck, didn’t know you were already such a fucking slut… Fuck!” Alex tugged at his hair and hissed, thrusting deeper. John watched, mesmerized, at the bulge in Lucas’ throat with each thrust. “Said you were a virgin down there - not up here,  _ shit…” _

“Hear him,  _ petite salope?” _ Lafayette growled, giving a harsh thrust that had Lucas whining. “Who other than a skilled whore could handle two dicks at once?”

John brought a hand to his cock to jerk, sucking in a deep breath as he continued to ride him hard. “D.. Daddy,” he gasped, letting out a whimper. “Daddy, I’m so  _ hungry.”  _ The hunger was running through every vein, every muscle, his fangs aching to find flesh and dig in. The sweet, fresh blood beneath him was too close, too sweet, made stronger by the haze of arousal.

“Wait, baby boy,” Lafayette drawled, tightening his hold on Lucas. “You’ll get your fill.”

Alex moaned, then thrust deeper and hissed. “Fuck,” he moaned. “S-So fucking close, baby, you better fuckin’ swallow-” He pulled hard on Lucas’ hair, letting out a moan.  _ “Fuck!” _

Lucas squirmed underneath them as Alex came and John quickly followed, letting out a cry. Sticky cum splattered across Lucas’ belly and John panted. “Fuck,” he moaned, digging his claws into Lucas’ sides as he came down from his orgasm. “Oh shit, baby, your dick’s so f-fucking hot, so g-good…”

When Alex pulled back, Lucas swallowed before he gasped for breath, trembling from his orgasm. “I - God - f-fuck - holy  _ shit…”  _ He let out a cry, tears streaming down his cheeks when Lafayette’s thrusts turned harsh and brutal. John slumped off him, content to watch as Lafayette’s cock vanished in and out of his abused hole. “N-Need to cum, need,  _ n-need-” _

“Ring off,” Lafayette ordered, and John was quick to obey. As soon as it was loosened, Lucas let out a gasp of relief and bucked his hips up. John tossed it aside and watched with hungry eyes as Lafayette rolled them over - the thrusts continued, just as punishing, and Lucas wailed into the pillow as he was fucked into the bed.

When Lafayette came, both John and Alex flanked them, licking their lips eagerly. He held himself deep inside Lucas, buried to the hilt, and the change of scent was enough to signal Lucas’ own orgasm. “Good boy,” Lafayette drawled, rocking against Lucas. “Fuckin’ take it…”

“Daddy,” John pleaded, looking at him.  _ “Hungry.” _

Lafayette looked up at him, then flicked his tongue over his fangs and pushed himself up, sliding out of Lucas’ abused hole. “All yours,” he said with a smirk, moving back and out of the way. “Not too much.”

Before Lucas could lift his head, both Alex and John lunged. With matching growls, they took hold of his arms, pinning them down - before Alex could take the bite, John shouldered him aside and lunged towards his throat. His fangs sank into the skin so easily, in just the right spot, and the sweet blood hit his tastebuds. He moaned as he began to drink, barely aware that Lucas was struggling beneath him, a heavenly cry reaching his ears - 

_ “Stop!”  _ Lucas cried, squirming beneath them. “No, no, what the fuck, get  _ off me - help!” _

“John,” Lafayette ordered. John only clung tighter, desperate for more blood, hunger running through every inch of him - then he was being pulled off and John whimpered in desperation, struggling to hold on, before Alex wrestled him down onto the bed. Lafayette was pulling Lucas to sit up, slipping off the blindfold, and he reached for the key on the table. With it, he unlocked the cuffs.

“What the hell,” Lucas whispered, staring at him. He pressed a hand to his neck and made a soft whimper when he pulled back to see blood. “What the  _ hell?” _

“Calm down,” Lafayette said sternly. “He’s… an impulsive one. With blood as sweet-smelling as yours, it’s difficult to resist.”

“B-Blood - my - what the  _ fuck  _ are you talking about?” Lucas backed himself up on the bed, wincing with the way he sat.

“We’re  _ vampires,”  _ Alex said, and both he and John opened their mouths to show off their sharp fangs that stuck out in place of canines. “We need a new source and who could resist someone with a blood-scent like yours?”

“Vampires aren’t… r-real,” Lucas whispered, but as John licked the blood from around his mouth, his expression changed from terror to almost… curious terror. “But… Then… you’re  _ monsters.  _ Y-You - you  _ kill  _ for blood.”

“And are you dead?” Lafayette hummed. He leaned forward on the bed and brought his hand to Lucas’ neck, catching blood on his fingers. He brought them to his mouth, licking them clean, and Lucas visibly shuddered as he watched. “... You taste quite alive. There are many rogue vampires who would tear a human apart for their blood, or use other… uh,  _ methods.  _ But why not indulge in pleasure during the hunt? We prefer the blood of young, pretty boys, such as yourself - specifically, blood carrying arousal. A much better taste than fear.”

Lucas stared at him. “You wanted to fuck me… for my  _ blood?” _

“To dumb it down, yes,” John said, staring at Lucas’ neck as the blood dribbled down. “... Y-You taste so  _ good.” _

“We have no intention of killing you,” Lafayette said. He took Lucas’ hand. “If you would be willing…”

“Please,” John croaked.

Lucas’ eyes flickered between them. There was hesitation mixed with fear - John remembered the feeling - but as the seconds passed, it began to fade away. “Okay,” he whispered. “I - okay. Okay.”

“Is that permission?” Lafayette murmured. He pulled Lucas into his lap, beginning to kiss at the blood that dribbled down his skin. Alex and John crawled on either side of them and John did similar as Alex kissed the other side of his neck.

Lucas swallowed, then nodded, flinching in pain. “O-Ow,” he gasped when John kissed the bite marks.

\------

It took less than an hour for Lucas to fall asleep, and they tucked him in amidst fluffy pillows and silken blankets. As Lafayette’s blood dried on his lips, the bite marks sealed themselves over and the skin continued to heal.

“Little one?”

John looked up from where he watched Lucas, fingers running through his hair. He smiled as Lafayette’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against his master’s chest, and his neck was nuzzled. “Daddy,” he murmured.

“Seemed you enjoyed our human’s cock a little too much,” Lafayette growled, claws threatening to scratch his sides. “... That could be considered a problem.”

“You seemed to enjoy his ass too much,” John said with a smirk. “That could be a problem, too. What, only a virgin ass can satisfy you?”

“Watch that pretty mouth of yours,” Lafayette said warningly. He pressed his hips against John’s ass, the tip of his cock threatening to push inside. “... Something could happen to it.”

“Sounds kinky,” John drawled. “You gonna follow up on that threat?”

Lafayette smirked and with little effort, turned John in his lap. “Why would I not?” One hand settled on his hip. Slowly, he began to push his cock inside, and John bit back a whimper - the lube from earlier had dried considerably and the stretch was dry. Lafayette chuckled at his reaction, only pushing deeper. “What were you saying about virgin asses?”

“I don’t have one,” John said with a breathy huff, his cock beginning to fill with blood. “You and Alex made.. m-made  _ sure  _ of that.”

“We did,” Lafayette said with a satisfied hum. “But with how tight you feel now… Fuck, baby.”

John wrapped his arms around Lafayette’s neck and took a deep breath. “You like me better,” he whispered to himself. “You’re not replacing me.”

“Of course not, baby,” Lafayette said, taking hold of his waist. He began to rock his hips up, thrusting slow but deep. “... He’ll be gone tomorrow night.”

John looked up with a frown - then nearly jumped when another set of hands settled on his shoulders, Alex’s lips kissing his neck. “C-Can’t we… keep him longer? A few days?” he whined, squirming in his lap.

“No, darling.” Alex pressed kisses to his neck, running his hands down John’s sides. “You know we can’t keep them around. It’s not how we do things.”

“Why can’t we make an exception?” John rolled his hips, hissing at the burn that came with every dry thrust. “He’s cute. I  _ want  _ him. You kept  _ me _ for a long time!”

“Valley Forge was an entirely different situation,” Alex said, fangs scraping the skin in such a way that old memories surfaced. John shivered. “We were desperate. You were agreeable. And it took  _ time  _ to even think about taking you in for the long haul. If we take in every stray pet just because they’re cute - we can’t teach and nurture that many fledglings. Even if we don’t turn them, just feed them, they’ll still age.”

“I don’t  _ care,”  _ John snapped, pushing their hands off him. “Why can’t we make a damn exception?”

“John,” Lafayette growled warningly. “Be quie-”

“Daddy!” John pouted, straightening his back. “Why can’t we just-”

“I said, be quiet,” Lafayette snapped, shoving him down onto the bed. A hand clapped over his mouth. “And that means you  _ shut up  _ and  _ stay that way.” _

The thrusts turned brutal. On the other end of the large bed, Lucas slept undisturbed, as Lafayette fucked John into the mattress. Claws sliced through his skin, blood spilling onto the rich silver silk, his cries muffled by a hand. He could feel the moment Lafayette drew blood inside of him, his hole abused and torn, red smearing across his skin. He trembled, cried into the mattress, as Lafayette ruined him with each thrust of his hips. Alex joined in merrily, dragging his claws up John’s back to break skin and draw pools of blood.

John never came so hard or so fast in his life.

\------

Lucas was standing on the balcony that overlooked their small private beach, a silk red dressing gown covering his waist but leaving his athletic legs bare. He leaned over the rail, hugging himself, as a gentle breeze blew by. The air carried a chill, just enough to raise goosebumps, as fog hung low.

“I made coffee,” John said, as he stepped onto the balcony. He held two large mugs in hand and walked across, setting one on the rail of the balcony. As Lucas took it, John set a hand on his back.

“Thanks,” Lucas said softly, taking a sip. “... My ass, um, really aches. I tried to sit down. It hurt.”

John smirked and stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Is that so, baby?” He pressed their hips together. “Think you could take another load in that sweet little ass?” He brought his fingers to Lucas’ mouth, pushing them past his lips.

Lucas let out a soft whine, pushing his hips back as his tongue lapped at John’s fingers. Once they were lathered with spit, John pulled them back and lifted the dressing gown, pushing one finger against Lucas’ hole. Lucas made a soft groan, leaning his weight against the railing. “You’re all too big,” he whined. “I thought he was fucking my  _ intestines  _ last night.”

“What a way to lose that virginity, huh?” John smirked as two fingers slipped in. “Vampirism helps in that department.”

“Vampire steroids in your  _ dicks?”  _ Lucas moaned as John pushed in a third, stretching him wide. “F-fuck…”

John reached into the pocket of his own robe and pulled out a small vial of lubricant, flipping the cap open and pouring out a generous amount. “Basically.” He let the bottle drop to the floor as he lathered his cock with the lube. He lined himself up with Lucas’ hole, then pushed inside. “... Not to say, though, you don't have a fine dick yourself. Where’d that gag reflex go, baby?”

Lucas’ face reddened. “I, uh - I - I needed money and my friend, uh, suggested a place. There was a guy who.. fucked it out of me? I only did blowjobs and he gave me a lot if I let him fuck my throat. Hurt like hell and I threw up after, but - I mean, I can take dicks now no problem. I didn’t think it would ever be useful again, after I got the money I needed.”

John chuckled. “I can tell you, it drove Alex wild. He got rid of mine while I was still human.” He continued thrusting his hips, slow but deep. “God - cock-warming? Drives him insane. Just keep him in your mouth for hours, keep him hard - his favorite damn thing in the world.”

“.. S-Still human,” Lucas said, adjusting his grip on the rail. “So - what’s your… your guys’ history?”

John smiled, taking hold of his hips. “Alex and Laf were together… hundreds of years ago,” he said. “I think they - well, Laf was turned first. I don’t know much about all that, but he turned Alex so they could be together.”

“And… you?” Lucas’s hand dropped to his cock, beginning to rub.

John smirked before pulling his hand away by the wrist. “None of that, sweetheart. I met them during the American Revolution. You know about Valley Forge?”

“H-History major,” Lucas whimpered. “Bad winter for the continentals.”

“Complete shithole. Zero out of ten.” John leaned down to kiss behind his ear, letting out a breath that had Lucas shivering. “... Their food source had just gotten infected with smallpox and they had to ditch him. He died pretty fast. But they needed a new source and that was me.” He kissed down his neck to the junction of his neck and shoulder. “... Vampires need healthy blood.”

“W-What was that like?”

“Painful.” John gently nibbled at the skin, then licked his lips. “... Vampires are sadistic creatures. We like inflicting pain and receiving it. Every night they would cut me open so they could drink - any part of me they wanted. Some nights they went far enough to make me pass out of the shock and pain. But Lafayette’s blood always brought me back.”

“They… Th-They cut you open?” Lucas whispered, looking over his shoulder. “That’s… that’s fucked up.”

“Perhaps.” John pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. “But after they turned me - I understand so much  _ better.  _ The instincts, the thirst, the  _ need  _ for blood - it’s so much clearer now, why they did it. Why we need it.” He took a deep breath, smelling the sweet blood beneath the skin. “You taste so sweet.” With that, he pulled Lucas against his chest and sunk his fangs in, just above his collarbone.

Lucas let out a gasp and tightened his grip on the rail, taking a deep and shaky breath. “F-Fuck,” he whimpered, trembling. “Fuck, oh fuck…”

John groaned as he began to lick at the puncture holes and caught the blood. “Like candy,” he whispered. “God, you’re so sweet, so perfect…”

“What’s going on here?”

They both looked back as Alex and Lafayette stepped onto the porch with amused expressions. “Morning snack,” John drawled, taking another lick of Lucas’ blood as it dripped. “... He tastes so good.”

“I’m sure he does,” Alex said with a smirk, walking over. He pressed a kiss to John’s hair, then leaned in to mouth at Lucas’ neck. “Mm..”

Arms wrapped around John’s waist and pulled him back against Lafayette’s chest. A hand began to palm at his dick, pumping up and down slowly. “Good morning, little one,” Lafayette hummed, holding him tight.

“Morning.” John leaned back against him, closing his eyes as his lips parted in pleasure. “Oh - Daddy…”

“Darling.” Lafayette turned John in his arms and walked them back until they hit a chair. Lafayette sank into it and John giggled as he climbed into his master’s lap, eager to kiss and nip at his neck. “... Excited to play with our human?”

“Maybe,” John said with a grin. He took another nip and rolled his hips up as his cock was grasped and pumped, wrapping his arms around Lafayette’s neck. “... How am I supposed to resist a cute little human like him?”

“Understandable,” Lafayette said, smirking. “Though I would say you’re just as cute, if not cuter.” He caught John’s lips in a deep kiss, holding him close against his chest. “... Our precious little boy.”

There was a thud, then they both looked over to see Lucas on his knees with his lips around the tip of Alex’s cock, looking up at him with big eyes. “Fuck, baby,” Alex moaned, as Lucas slid him in deeper. “Oh, beautiful…”

“Care to go inside?” Lafayette asked with a hum, running his fingers through John’s hair. “I imagine it would be more comfortable for our sweet little thing here…”

Lucas took a moment to pull away and licked his lips clean of spit. “Yeah,” he gasped. “Much… more comfy.”

Lafayette and Alex shared a glance, then Lafayette kissed John’s neck. “Get the jars,” he murmured. John bit his lip before climbing off his lap.

\------

John walked into the bedroom with a tray of frosted jars. On the bed, Lucas was blindfolded and spread out, Alex between his legs as Lafayette kissed him drunk. John set the tray on the table next to the bed, looking over at them as he licked his lips.

Drugged. John could see the sluggishness in his limbs, smell the sedative racing through his veins - something that was detectable but didn’t affect the taste of blood. Fascinating.

Lafayette looked over and sat up, a hand curled around Lucas’ throat. “Good, pet,” he murmured, running a clawed thumb over Lucas’ jawline. “You know what to do now.”

John bit his lip and took a deep breath, then picked up the tray and placed it on the floor beside the bed. He picked up a jar in one hand, then stood and sat on the mattress, reaching for Lucas’ arm. He took his wrist, then shifted onto his knees and rested the cold jar between them. He turned Lucas’ wrist face up, then look to Lafayette.

Lafayette nodded. He leaned down and brought a claw to his own wrist, making a clean cut at a vein, then pressed it to Lucas’ lips. Lucas tentatively licked, then began to drink. At the same time, John extended a claw and pushed it into the skin at his wrist, slicing down the largest blue vein. As Lucas let out a cry of pain, John turned his wrist to let the blood spill into the jar. The smell was intoxicating, arousing, and John dug his fangs into his lip to keep himself focused.

“Alex,” Lafayette ordered, watching how Lucas whimpered for more blood to drink. He made another cut, below the first, that began to bleed. “Help him. Other wrist.” He brought it to Lucas’ lips and ran his fingers through his hair as Lucas’ eyes fluttered shut.

Alex climbed off the bed, took a jar, and walked around to the other side. As he made a large cut on the other wrist, John made a second one, watching as the jar filled - it would be their supply until they seduced another boy into their home, another pretty toy to fuck and drain. In the fridge, they still had blood of the last boy, though it wasn’t as sweet as this. Blood from certain states seemed sweeter than others - more sunshine, the better, was John’s theory.

Hopefully they would stay here longer. He screwed on the lid for the jar and set it down on the tray, taking another. Soon Lafayette would grow tired of this house and these streets, and they would destroy all evidence before packing up and moving their lives again. Heath, Lincoln, and de Laura would be dead names. They would pick new ones and there would be another hunting ground to steal meals from.

Beneath Lafayette, Lucas was squirming just a bit, growing exhaustion on his face. “T-Tired,” he whined.

“Shh, love.” Lafayette kissed him, then made another cut. “... Just relax. Take a nap.”

“Everything’s okay, baby,” John murmured. Similarly, he sliced along another vein, ignoring Lucas’ whimper and the way his hand shook. “Just relax.”

More blood. The jar was half-full. Alex had filled a jar and was taking another. Lucas was growing pale and under both Lafayette and the drug, didn’t pay a second of attention to what was being done. He shifted on the bed, then fell still. Quiet. His breathing was soft. More blood. Full jar, cap it and take another. Another cut. More bleeding. His heartbeat grew slower. Lafayette was kissing him, smeared blood on their lips, Lucas barely able to reciprocate.

John watched his eyes flutter shut for a final time. A beating heart, weak and fragile, running out of blood to pump.

Lafayette’s fingers pressed against his pulse, watching Lucas’ expression. As Alex capped a second jar, he raised his hand and they both looked up, waiting. Watching. John let the last few drops dribble into the bottom of a third jar.

“Done,” Lafayette said. He lifted the blindfold. John pulled the jar away, let the lifeless arm fall. He opened his second jar, poured what he had in. Alex came around with his two jars and placed them on the tray. John took one last look at Lucas before they walked out of the room to put the jars in the fridge, leaving Lafayette to deal with the body.

Pale skin. Closed eyes. Bloody wrists. Asleep.

\------

Another boy, another name.

Lucas’ face was on a missing person report on the news, with tearful parents and brothers begging for his return. Two days later, police found his body in the sand under the promenade with slit wrists. Cause of death was blood loss.

John watched the report in  _ Patrick’s,  _ sipping his beer. No evidence towards the culprit. No fingerprints. No DNA on the body. Drained of blood. No clues in the slightest. Exactly as the last body. Exactly as every other victim that had set foot in their home.

Some part of him wanted to feel bad. Pity for the family, or pity that a young man’s life had turned to such a waste. But there was a pretty boy sitting on the other side of the bar, flanked by Alex and Lafayette, and any thought of Lucas disappeared from his mind. They had a date tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask questions or chat on tumblr! @Coffee-quill


End file.
